


Im Going To Ask You A Series Of Questions (And I Want Them Answered On The Spot Right Now)

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Damn I suck at tagging, Fluff, Haha the title is so long, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay?" He asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Pete bit his lip and immediately nodded, taking the time to wipe his sweaty palms against his dress pants. He bumped the small velvet box in his pocket as he ran his hand up and down.</p><p>"Y-yeah I'm completely fine" Pete stuttered, visibly gulping. Patrick obviously seemed unconvinced but dropped it. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Going To Ask You A Series Of Questions (And I Want Them Answered On The Spot Right Now)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while and I just couldn't leave it lying around in my notes any longer.
> 
> I apologize for any possible mistakes. I reviewed it a couple times.
> 
> Based on this tumblr prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B at a fancy restaurant when Person A gets down on one knee and flustered asks, "if there were two guys on the moon and one of them killed the other with a rock, would that be fucked up or what?"

Pete was a nervous wreck, his hands gripping the steering wheel. They were clammy and sweaty and they kept slipping. He could feel Patrick's concerned gaze, yet he didn't say anything.

He went back to messing with the radio after glancing one last time at his clearly agitated boyfriend. The ride had been quiet with occasional small talk. It wasn't interesting enough to keep the conversations flowing. They were heading towards some fancy restaurant Patrick's never heard of before. He'd be more excited if Pete weren't acting so strangely.

"Are you okay?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Pete bit his lip and immediately nodded, taking the time to wipe his sweaty palms against his dress pants. He bumped the small velvet box in his pocket as he ran his hand up and down.

"Y-yeah I'm completely fine" Pete stuttered, visibly gulping. Patrick obviously seemed unconvinced but dropped it. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.

Honest to say, Pete's been acting this way for a few days now. Since the day he went off with Joe, claiming he had a few things to take care of. Patrick didn't believe a word. He could tell when Pete was lying, besides the fact that he was acting so suspicious.

It was a few minutes later before they made it to their destination. The silence only made the time drag. 

Pete found a nearby parking space and turned off the ignition. He practically jumped out of his seat and slammed his door shut, rushing to the passengers side and opening the door for Patrick, offering his hand. The blond giggled and thanked him, taking his hand.

The entrance was only a little full, which wasn't a big deal. Patrick knew it'd be worth the wait. Although Pete's opinions or options weren't always the best, surely nothing could go wrong during dinner. At least he doesn't think so.

As they approached the waitress, she confirmed their reservations and led them to their table for two. What Patrick didn't expect was their table to be set outside along with a few other well dressed couples. This was probably some sort of VIP section outdoor seating.

He's kind of glad it is. It's beautifully decorated with lights hanging all around to illuminate the dark night along with the stars. There were candles and flower bouquets on the tables. He was starting to get a good feeling about the whole place. A waiter came over with appetizers and left as quickly as he came.

"It's so beautiful here" Patrick awed, observing his surroundings. Pete watched silently as Patrick looked around, observing his surroundings. 

He smiled softly and reached across the table to hold his hand, running his thumb over it.

"Not as beautiful as you" Pete mused.

Patrick laughed gently, slightly blushing as he avoided eye contact.

"You're such a flirt, you know?"

"Of course!" Pete piped, giving his lover's pale hand a quick squeeze. Patrick laughed once more before asking, "so what's the actual reason you brought me here?"

Before Pete had the chance to come up with a proper excuse, a different waitress came to assist them. The two men eyed the menu and decided on what they'd get. They ordered two glasses of white wine along with their meals, chicken alfredo for Pete and lasagna for Patrick. The waitress kindly excused herself and left the table.

"It is nice here" Pete commented, glancing around.

"I know there's something up your sleeve, Peter" Patrick accused playfully.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Pete played along.

Patrick shrugged carelessly, a small smile resting on his lips.

"I won't know unless you tell me" 

Pete chuckled, shaking his head and smirking.

"I'm afraid I can't. Not yet at least"

Patrick scoffed.

"Oh really? And why is that the case?"

"You'll see" Pete replied with a wink.

Patrick sighed dramatically and pouted.

If he thinks Patrick didn't catch that glimpse of worry flash in his eyes, he is most definitely clueless. Yet again, Patrick says nothing. He simply watches as Pete fiddled with the flowers in the vase.

"So...did you and Joe have fun last week? You know, when you guys hung out and stuff?" Patrick attempted at a conversation. Pete stopped his movement and glanced up.

"Um, yeah. It was pretty cool"

"Where did you guys go?" Patrick challenged.

"We just walked around. That's all"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't believe it"

Pete shrugged yet again and continued his previous actions.

"You don't have to believe it"

Patrick glared at the man in front of him and crossed his arms. That was not the type of answer he expected.

Luckily Pete realized that he didn't quite choose his words correctly. He sighed and looked up. 

"I'm sorry, babe. Can we just please let it go?"

Just then the waiter arrived, placing their meals in front of them along with the glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Anything else I can get for you?" He asked kindly.

Pete shook his head and thanked him, Patrick following.

"Hope you enjoy" he said before walking away. Pete eagerly picked up his fork and was just about to stab his alfredo when he caught the look on Patrick's face. He dropped his fork and internally groaned. There was no way in hell he'd let his aggravation show.

"Are you okay?" He asked as gently as possible.

"I'm fine" Patrick growled, poking his food with his own spoon.

Everyone knows that "fine" doesn't exactly mean okay. Pete leaned over the table, not caring about who was around to watch, and kissed the blond's nose, knowing it'd bug him but also cause him to giggle.

It did, and fortunately Patrick seemed slightly less annoyed. 

"You should really try their food, Trick. It's delicious" Pete said through a mouthful of food, earning a few dirty looks here and there.

Patrick chuckled and dug into his lasagna, lifting his fork into his mouth. He chewed slowly and hummed approvingly. 

"Not bad" he muttered. Pete swallowed and grinned. He was eating rapidly, for there were a few pending questions to be asked. He grabbed the bottle of wine and served a reasonable amount for both of them.

"Cheers?" Pete asked, lifting his glass of wine. Patrick nodded and repeated the word, clicking the glass with his own and sipping. Pete watched him as he drank, his heart starting to race. He'd have to do it soon, maybe when they're close to finishing their food.

Patrick set his glass down and began to eat again, eyes set on Pete. The latter smiled widely and reached over to pick at Patrick's food.

"You little shit" Patrick muttered humorously.

Pete laughed in return and winked. Even with his usual cheerfulness, something wasn't quite right. Pete was definitely worried about something.

It was a little while before they finished eating. The waiter came to pick up their empty plates, assuring them he'd come back with their dessert. The music and the chatter from others was the only sound filling the air. Pete took this time to do what he did best: admire the blond across from him. 

Patrick was watching the couples around them, chatting and some even dancing. He'd never been to such a fancy and expensive restaurant. If he had, he doesn't really remember the last time he did assist one. 

The waiter came again with two slices of velvet cake. He placed a plate in front of both men. Patrick kindly thanked him, Pete's staring yet unnoticed. The waiter, however, did see and laughed quietly.

Patrick, a bit confused, focused his attention back on Pete. Seeing as he was already looking straight at him, he glared curiously. Pete straightened himself and breathed deeply.

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing at all, darling"

"Then what-"

Before he could finish his question, Pete puffed and got down on one knee. That's all. He didn't reach for the black box just yet. He just took hold of Patrick's hand again.

Patrick, even more confused (and a bit uneasy from the unnecessary attention from the people around them), simply stared.

"Patrick, I'm going to ask a series of questions and I want your answer to be the exact same one for all of them, whatever it may be" he explained with complete seriousness, something you don't see often from Pete Wentz.

"Peter, I don't even know what-"

"Shhh just pay attention" Pete interrupted. Patrick was about to protest before Pete placed his finger on his lips.

"Okay first question: do you love me?"

"Unfortunately" Patrick smirked.

Pete grinned.

"I love you too, baby. Now, are you happy with me?"

Patrick's eyes soften.

"Of course"

"Are you enjoying tonight?"

"I'm loving it"

"I knew you would. Do you love music?"

"Yeah you should know this"

"Oh I know. Do you hate barbecue sauce?"

"I do...Pete what kind of question is that?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you love cereal?"

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Yes"

"If there were two men on the moon and one of them killed the other, would that be fucked up or what?"

Patrick frowned.

"What?"

"Just answer the question"

"I mean, yeah I think so-"

"So will you marry me?" He blurted out, pulling the box out of his pocket and flipping it open, revealing the silver ring and its emerald. 

It caught everyone who was watching off guard, especially after the series of cute and dumb questions. Patrick's hands flew to his mouth, stifling his gasp. Pete stared hopefully, forcing to keep his smile on his face. He was starting to worry, but Patrick was only having a tough time trying to form the correct words. He gave up as his eyes began to water and he nodded rapidly. Pete grinned widely and stood up, cupping Patrick's cheeks and kissing his lips.

He can't say the whole restraint erupted in applause, but some did. Others were only minding their own business. Unless you were the chick in the table beside them, who would nonstop snap pictures and then squealed when Pete slipped the ring onto Patrick's finger.

Those dumb questions were so worth it.


End file.
